Some containers for food products, such as cookies and other snacks, typically include an outer wrapper. In one type of container, the wrapper surrounds a frame which acts as a tray to hold the food product and to protect the food product from damage. Other food products come packaged in plastic trays, such as thermoform trays which are sealed on the top using some type of lidding material. One recent advancement in the art of food container closures includes a resealable closure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,532 (hereinafter the '532 patent), herein incorporated by reference, which discloses a wrapper which forms a top of the container, which top has an access opening covered by a resealable sealing panel.
In the packaging art, different structures have been used to indicate whether a package has been previously opened or whether the integrity of the package has been compromised, which structures are often referred to in the art as “tamper-evident.” For example, one recent package integrity indicating closure is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/500,497 hereinafter the '497 application and incorporated by reference, which shows a closure comprising a two-ply material having an inner film layer and an outer film layer forming a top of a container. The outer film layer has a sealing panel covering a portion of the inner film layer which, with the sealing panel, forms an opening. The package integrity feature comprises a panel of the inner film layer which separates from the sealing panel to indicate that the closure has been previously opened.
There is a need for improvement in the art of package integrity indicators for a resealable closure, preferably suitable for use with a resealable closure for containers or packages containing food items.